Redemption
by Miranda Shadowind
Summary: An angsty Final Fantasy VI song/vidfic to 'Sound the Bugle' from the movie 'Spirit.' Takes place during Locke's scenario in the World of Ruin, starting with part of the party's reunion. Hints of Locke/Celes. Reviews appreciated!


Redemption  
Miranda Shadowind  
  
Author's Note: "Sound the Bugle" from the movie "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron" reminded me of Locke's scenario in the World of Ruin, and thus inspired me to write this song/vidfic. (I'm calling it a combo because the dialogue doesn't keep up with the normal pace of the song about halfway through). Lyrics are in italics, and are heard in the background simultaneously with the actions/dialouge below them.  
  
[As the music begins, the scene opens to the heart of the Phoenix Cave, where Edgar, Sabin, Terra, and Celes have just reunited with Locke. He keeps his distance from them, gripping the Phoenix Magicite in one hand and looking miserable.]_  
  
Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be_  
_  
_[The camera pans from left to right over their faces in the above order, brief silent flashbacks appearing in the background: Teenage versions of Locke and the Figaro twins making mischief; Locke reassuring Terra in the Narshe Mines; Locke onstage at the Opera House trying his hand at acting while Maria ala Celes looks on.]_  
  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_  
  
[The camera switches to a profile shot of Locke facing left with his head hanging low and remains thus as the dialogue below takes place.]  
  
LOCKE: I wasn't able to save Rachel... I've lost all sense of purpose...   
  
_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - _  
  
LOCKE: My life will have no meaning until I can right this terrible wrong...   
  
_lead me away...  
_  
CELES: Will you come with us?   
  
_Or leave me lying here_  
  
LOCKE: Only as far as Kohlingen... 

* * * * * 

__

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
  
[The scene has switched to the outskirts of Kohlingen at night, where Locke has disembarked the Falcon and is headed toward the camera, which slowly pulls back. Most of the other party members, their faces unclear, watch him go then shake their heads and disappear from view. But one stays behind, looks left and right, then exits the airship...]

* * * * * 

__

There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
  
[The camera follows Locke as he slowly trudges down Kohlingen's streets and into the crazy alchemist's house, completely unaware of the blonde, leather-clad figure tailing him at a safe distance...]

* * * * * 

[Fade to the house's basement, where Locke sets the Phoenix Magicite down next to Rachel. Nothing happens.]  
  
_Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
_  
ALCHEMIST: If only the Magicite didn't bear those deep cracks... I think you've been wasting your time, young man!   
  
_Lay right down - decide not to go on  
  
_[Locke sinks to his knees beside the bed, head in his hands in defeat. But suddenly, the Magicite starts pulsating and rises into the air on its own.]  
  
ALCHEMIST: Uwaaaaaa! The Magicite's gonna shatter!   
  
_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
  
_[Three beads of light appear from the magicite and form points like an upside-down triangle. The misty form of the Phoenix appears overhead, its head and wingtips at those points.]_  
  
There's a voice that calls - remember who you are_  
  
RACHEL: (opening her eyes) Locke...  
  
LOCKE: (up at her side at once) Rachel!!!  
  
RACHEL: Locke... I've dreamed of seeing you. I wanted to hear your voice.  
  
LOCKE: Rachel...  
  
RACHEL: The Phoenix has given me so little time... I have to leave again soon... But I have something to tell you... Locke..... With you I was so happy... In the instant that the accident occurred, I thought only of you... And about the joy you brought me. Thank you, Locke... I'll never forget you... (She starts to grow pale.)  
  
LOCKE: RACHEL!!!!   
  
RACHEL: I have to go now... ...I'll always love you...   
  
_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_  
  
RACHEL: You must now cast off the anguish you've been harboring inside for so long...Today I set your heart free. You must learn to love yourself again, and regain your self respect.   
  
_So be strong tonight -_  
  
RACHEL: Phoenix! Be reborn again!! And give your power... to Locke!!   
  
[The phoenix rises, as does Rachel's spirit.]  
  
LOCKE: Rachel!!!   
  
[He makes a grab for her hand, but misses. The Magicite, which up until that point has been suspended in mid-air, abruptly stops pulsating and starts to fall. Locke dives for it and winds up flat on his stomach as he makes the catch.]  
  
_remember who you are_  
  
[Locke straightens up into a kneeling position, clutches the Magicite to his heart, and closes his eyes, head hanging low. The Magicite glows again, and a smile slowly forms on his lips.]

* * * * * 

[Fade to the staircase as Locke finishes his ascent, his mood completely turned around. The camera pans to the right, where he finds a concerned Celes waiting for him. She puts a hand on his shoulder, and he grins at her.]  
  
CELES: Locke...  
  
LOCKE: Thanks, I'm okay... I feel lighter than air... From here on... I'll be alright. Let's go! We have work to do!! 

* * * * * 

[Fade to the outside of the house as Locke and Celes come out. The sun has started to rise. They take a few steps, then Locke smacks his forehead and runs back inside for a minute. He returns carrying a large bag.]  
  
CELES: What's up?   
  
[Locke opens it and shows her the contents: an X-Potion, Fenix Down, X-Ether, Elixir, Flame Shield, and Valiant Knife.]  
  
LOCKE: The treasures of the Phoenix Cave! (He winks at her.)  
  
_Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more...  
  
_LOCKE: Right, let's move out! We have an appointment with Kefka!  
  
_Ya that's worth fighting for  
  
_[The camera focuses on a grinning Celes in a patch of sunlight, then slowly reverse-fades to white.]


End file.
